This invention relates generally to solderless connectors and is more particularly directed to solderless connectors of the type wherein one or more insulated conductors are to be reliably connected to one or more corresponding contact members which, in turn, may be connected to other contact members to effect a reliable electrical connection from input to the output of the electrical connector. Many prior art devices have been developed for accomplishing the general purposes of my invention. However, reliability and/or cost have proven to be factors which do not coexist.
In a device incorporating the principles of my invention, one or more of a plurality of conductors as may exist, for example, in a ribbon-type cable in which conductors are disposed in parallel side-by-side relationship, and may be connected to contacts in a plug or receptacle and are engaged in such a manner so as to prevent malfunction due to stresses or strains as may be exerted on the cabled conductors or the conductor in conductive engagement with the connectors in the plug or receptacle.
It is therefore an object of my invention to provide a connector plug or receptacle which attains a higher degree of reliability in conductively engaging the conductor or conductors of a cable.
Another object of my invention is to provide an improved strain relief facility within a connector plug or receptacle.